1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory of a balloon, particularly to a lighting/sounding device for a balloon that operates when the balloon is inflated.
2. Description of Related Arts
Balloons are decorations frequently used in daily life, and people most usually decorate the environment with inflated balloons.
However, the usage is too monotonous to meet diversified needs. So balloons with various special effects have been created, such as luminous balloons, lighting balloon and sounding balloons. Chinese patent application CN200610122541.7, for one, discloses a luminous balloon, which has a lighting effect and is characterized in that an LED lamp is taken as a light source and a light circuit device which supplies power to a silicon photocell is arranged in a plastic shell with an air hole. The luminous balloon has a simple frame, and is convenient to use and suitable not only for being held in hand after being sleeve jointed with a plastic pipe but also for being tied and dragged by a rope to float in the air or ornament the night scene. U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,267 discloses an illuminated toy balloon having an illuminating device and a cylindrical plug with an integrally-formed radially extending integral flange insertable within the balloon neck, wherein the illuminating device is provided within the balloon neck.
Since balloons are usually made of latex, aluminum film or plastic, how to install a lighting/sounding device becomes an important issue for a lighting/sounding balloon. As for the patent U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,267, a lighting device is installed at the neck of the balloon intake nozzle, which would affect inflation and use of the balloon and hence is not convenient enough. Then people think of a way to install a lighting/sounding device inside a balloon by fixing the device onto the balloon wall, such as the structure disclosed by the patent application GB20070004575 wherein a lighting device is fixed onto the inner wall of a balloon, but such a structure has a problem on how to control the lighting/sounding device inside the balloon.
Therefore, a seal sticker described in the patent application WO20110210 has become a key mechanism to control a lighting/sounding device inside a balloon. The disclosed seal sticker is used to disconnect the electric circuit of the lighting device, and the circuit is connected once the seal sticker is withdrawn, thereby controlling a lighting/sounding device to start. However, the seal sticker is not easy to process and install as the seal sticker needs to be inserted into the circuit of the lighting/sounding device, which increases difficulty and cost of processing, and withdrawal and then disposal of the seal sticker are especially a waste of resources and environmentally unfriendly.